Hell In A Cell 2011
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Story #2 of The Wrestling Game. Believe it or not, this match is still demonic and barbaric. And when two world championships, a grudge between two behemoths, and the fate of WWE is decided inside this structure, you know the ante is upped even further. So get ready for the WWE to set New Orleans on fire. Welcome...to Hell...IN A CELL! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!
1. WWE Championship HIAC

*Continuation from Night Of Champions 2011

To anyone who read NOC 2011, the stories will no longer be done in a narrative format, and I will start speaking in the third person, as if the wrestler isn't the same person as me.

HELL IN A CELL 2011

The fallout from Night of Champions began on September 19. Hell In A Cell was in two weeks, and this RAW marked the very-first RAW SuperShow. For the first time ever, SmackDown Superstars and personnel took care of business on Monday nights by advancing their own feuds and storylines. Also, there would be interpromotional matches as well. This was done to help increase the audience of the blue brand, which had been slipping for months. And once a month, there would be a Super SmackDown, where RAW pays a visit to Friday nights. Despite the red brand's new format, there was still a serious brand split (Superstars can only challenge for their own brand's titles unless they ask to switch shows or are traded). The first RAW SuperShow was held at the newly-minted Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. In a few weeks, the New Jersey Nets would become the Brooklyn Nets and start playing there. William Kelly-McLaurin, a Brooklyn native, contributed that idea, and also suggested that "...To Be Loved" by Papa Roach be used as the theme song that night. "...To Be Loved" was RAW's theme from October 2006 to November 2009, and was now returning for one night only. In the main event, Kelly-McLaurin was wrestling The Executioner and CM Punk, with the winner facing WWE Champion John Cena in New Orleans in two weeks (inside the Cell). Although Kelly-McLaurin and Executioner were embroiled in an intense rivalry, Punk got in the match by defeating Executioner and Jack Swagger the night before in a No-Holds-Barred tag-team match, with Randy Orton as his partner. Only Punk and Orton were allowed to use the No-Holds-Barred stipulation to their advantage.

Throughout the three-way, Executioner was heavily targeted instead of odd man out Punk. Kelly-McLaurin and the self-proclaimed Voice of the Voiceless did all they could to take the big man out of the equation multiple times in the match. Executioner at times was not fazed by the double-team and took over in the latter stages. At one point, he picked up both Kelly-McLaurin and Punk for a double Armageddon. Eventually, Punk was removed from the picture and Kelly-McLaurin and Executioner brawled with each other. Kelly-McLaurin got the upper hand however and destroyed his arch-nemesis with a steel chair. Not only did Kelly-McLaurin want the WWE Championship again (his reign as Undisputed Champion in late 2010 lasted less than a month), but Executioner trashed Brooklyn during the opening segment, and claiming that moving there won't help the Nets become a better basketball team. Now Kelly-McLaurin was fighting for vengeance and his hometown. Punk took Executioner out with a GTS, and locked in the Anaconda Vice on Kelly-McLaurin. RAW Money in the Bank winner Alberto Del Rio, who Punk cost the WWE Championship one night ago, came down to the ring with his personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez and brutalized Punk. The two men took The Straightedge Superstar away from the match, but backstage Punk turned it into a brawl by gaining the upper hand. Executioner tried to seize the opportunity by hitting Armageddon, but Kelly-McLaurin broke free and hit Lights Out. ONE! TWO! THREE! William Kelly-McLaurin was victorious and going to Hell In A Cell. "My Time Is Now" played over the Barclays Center loudspeakers as Cena strolled down to the ring and raised up the WWE Championship. The two men, who happen to be good friends, smiled at each other as the show ended. The next week, there was a contract signing for the match. Although things started out cordial, it soon became heated. Kelly-McLaurin talked about everything Cena has failed to accomplish in the business yet, and this is only his second journey into the Devil's Playground, while this is his fifth. Cena discussed how for years, he has been held down by the WWE and just recently scratched and clawed his way to the top of the company. Cena proclaimed that on Sunday, the future begins for him and every member of the Cenation. The two brawled to end the show, as security guards and road agents had to break them up. Mike "The Flame" Anderson, the interim SmackDown General Manager and Kelly-McLaurin's best friend, also intervened and tried to stop the fight. At Hell In A Cell, two men will throw their friendship out of the way and brutalize each other for the richest prize in sports-entertainment. Will John Cena prove the future is now and end Hell In A Cell as WWE's biggest star? Or will William Kelly-McLaurin add another championship to his impressive resume and walk out of the demonic structure victorious?


	2. World Heavyweight Championship HIAC

The night after Night Of Champions on the very-first RAW SuperShow, World Heavyweight Champion Christian faced Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes in a non-title Champion vs. Champion match. Wade Barrett, who was on guest commentary, vowed to win the Big Gold Belt at Hell In A Cell by challenging Christian to a rematch. Barrett couldn't capture the title one night ago. Just as Christian was about to finish Rhodes with the Killswitch, Barrett jumped on the apron and distracted the referee. This allowed Rhodes to escape, hit Cross Rhodes, and pick up the victory. Rhodes stared at Barrett angrily, and even confronted him later that night in the locker room about not needing help to win a match. Barrett then trashed Rhodes' IC title reign, stating he has retained the strap over mediocre challengers. This led to a brawl between the two. Four days later on SmackDown, Barrett made good on his promise by challenging Christian to a rematch in New Orleans. Just then, Rhodes came out and stated that Captain Charisma's next challenger should be one who already IS a champion and one who has an actual chance of winning. Barrett and Rhodes argued until Interim SmackDown General Manager Mike "The Flame" Anderson stopped it. Teddy Long was brutally assaulted by The Executioner last month. Anderson came up with the only logical solution: Put Barrett and Rhodes in a #1 Contender's Match. The winner faces Christian for the World Heavyweight Championship in two weeks. Anderson also informed Captain Charisma that the title will be defended inside The Devil's Playground. Out of the three men, only Rhodes has experienced Hell in a Cell, back in 2009 when he was part of The Legacy with Ted DiBiase (the two lost to D-Generation-X). Later that night, Barrett and Rhodes fought the way two heels would normally fight: With extreme brutality. Barrett set the tone early on by going to his bareknuckle brawler roots, but Rhodes gained the upper hand eventually and even nailed the Beautiful Disaster Kick. That only got a two-count. Barrett just barely kicked out. Rhodes waited for Barrett to get up so he could get another Disaster Kick, but Barrett ducked and referee Scott Armstrong received it instead. Barrett, after hitting Rhodes with Wasteland, grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and assaulted the Intercontinental Champion with it. Rhodes surprisingly turned the tables with his own chair attack and one shot ended up sending Barrett over the ropes. Rhodes nailed blow after blow to Barrett and eventually the two were fighting in the crowd. Armstrong had gotten up at this point and started counting. At one point, Barrett trapped Rhodes' arm in the steel railing and wrenched on it. Barrett then got a running start and went for a Big Boot while Rhodes was sitting down on the steps, but the Intercontinental Champion was resourceful and caught Barrett with a drop toehold, sending the Englishman face-first onto the steps. Armstrong counted to 10 and it was ruled a double countout. Anderson came out with another logical solution: Because it was a draw, both Barrett AND Rhodes will face Christian on October 2. For the first time ever, we were getting a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match. Just like at last year's PPV with the Fatal-4-Way, WWE once again loves to make history.

On the next RAW SuperShow, the World Heavyweight Champion teamed up with Big Show against Barrett, Rhodes, and Mark Henry in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match. It was probably for the best since Show can easily make up for the missing face partner. The two behemoths, with their own meeting inside The Devil's Playground coming up, brawled all the way backstage while Barrett took advantage of a World's Strongest Slam from Henry on Christian. The referee refused to count because Barrett isn't the legal man, it's Rhodes. Barrett went to the Intercontinental Champion, who was on the floor incapacitated, and yelled at him to get back in the ring. Rhodes actually mouthed "f*** you" to Barrett before getting in the ring. The IC titleholder tagged in Barrett, who had no choice but to get in. Barrett failed to hit Wasteland and Christian took him down with the Killswitch. ONE! TWO! THREE! Before the World Heavyweight Champion had time to celebrate, Rhodes blindsided him and hit Cross Rhodes onto Barrett's body. Rhodes then held up both the World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Championships, knowing this might be the scene in six days. Four days later on SmackDown, Christian faced SmackDown Money in the Bank winner Daniel Bryan in the main event, while Barrett and Rhodes were forced to team up again. This time, their opponents were Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd, better known as International Airstrike. For some reason, the two worked better this time around, and after Barrett took Kidd down with Wasteland, Rhodes finished him off with Cross Rhodes while Barrett took care of former Nexus groupmate Gabriel. Barrett and Rhodes smiled at each other in victory, and silently realized that Hell In A Cell shouldn't be about them. It should be about Christian, and making sure he doesn't win. Later that night, Barrett and Rhodes disrupted the Christian/Bryan match by assualting them both. Barrett picked up the World Heavyweight Championship and tried holding it up, but Rhodes stopped him and the two ended up in a tug-of-war over the title to end the show. Arda Ocal mentioned on Ring Posts that it seemed like a symbolism of what's been going on over the past two weeks. And who would disagree with him? At Hell In A Cell, tensions will boil over as three men will make history. For the first time, a trio of SmackDown Superstars were going to compete inside The Devil's Playground together. Will Christian overcome his first trip inside Hell in a Cell and two challengers at once to remain World Heavyweight Champion? Will Wade Barrett finally avenge that battle royal loss and win his second world title? Or will Cody Rhodes do what no man has done since Triple H in 2002 and walk into RAW SuperShow with the Intercontinental AND World Heavyweight Championship?


	3. One Career, One Brand HIAC

Around the 9:00 hour of the first-ever RAW SuperShow (it was three hours) Chief Operating Officer Triple H entered the Barclays Center for the first time to a sea of cheers. It would look odd for a businessman to arrive someplace wearing a suit, tie, and a black eye, but this is WWE we're talking about here. Triple H had to discuss something serious. About business, of course. He first congratulated John Cena on retaining the WWE Championship 24 hours ago, and stated that he regrets getting involved in the match. Which is what led him to his next point: The Executioner. Ever since he returned to RAW that one night, in the COO's words, he has caused trouble for everybody he has stepped in front of. Attacks on William Kelly-McLaurin, his ex-husband Randy Orton, Mike "The Flame" Anderson, Michael Cole, new commentator Carson Stewart, John Cena, Christian, Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, The Miz, Triple H himself, Mr. McMahon, and SmackDown GM Teddy Long. Not to mention a sexual harassment of Anderson's wife Bridgit Mendler. Triple H firmly made it clear that whether Executioner likes it or not, he answers to the COO along with every other member of the RAW brand. "So this is what I'm proposing. You, me, Hell In A Cell," Triple H said to a roaring crowd. However, this wouldn't be any regular match. It'll be inside Hell in a Cell! The COO also made another stipulation-if Executioner loses, he'll be fired and banned from the WWE for a year. Triple H also made it clear that Executioner will only have to accept or decline if he loses the Triple Threat Match later that night (of course, he did end up losing). Four days later on SmackDown, Executioner showed up as a guest to answer The Game's challenge. Surprisingly, Executioner said yes (while also pointing out that he knew the choice wasn't his to make in the end). However, the Demonic Destroyer stated that if he's putting his career on the line, Triple H has to put his power on the line. If Executioner wins, Triple H will no longer run RAW. "You can go ahead and have all the fun you want in your suit and tie, but I don't want you making the rules on MY damn show anymore," Executioner stated, and left. Later that night, in a satellite interview with Cole, Josh Matthews, and Stewart, Triple H agreed to put his control of RAW on the line. He also vowed to destroy Executioner at Hell In A Cell for him, the roster, and the whole WWE Universe.

On the final RAW before Hell In A Cell, Triple H came out wearing a "Call To Power" T-shirt and jeans, ditching his corporate clothing for one night. He asked The Devil's Playground to be lowered, and called out The Executioner. "Everybody Down" started playing as Executioner entered the Cell through the crowd. The two had a very heated argument. Executioner claims how Triple H is only in the business for himself, and what CM Punk said in June wasn't just sour grapes; he was telling the truth. "You're a failure, Hunter. That's what you've always been, and that's what you'll always be. There was NOTHING that separated you from guys like "Stone Cold" or The Rock or The Undertaker or even your best friend Shawn Michaels. When we step inside Hell in a Cell, I'm not only going to end your control of RAW, I'm going to end your career." Triple H took a 15-second pause to soak it in, then tore into Executioner by claiming that he has no respect for the COO, for Mr. McMahon, for the other Superstars, for everyone he has ever come in contact with. The King of Kings even implied that Executioner disrespects himself even more. Triple H then referred to The Executioner as "Jason" and stated that if he looks around, he'll see that nobody needs or wants him in the WWE, and at Hell In A Cell, it'll be proven. Once Executioner called Triple H the COO again, The Game stated that he isn't talking to his boss or his employer anymore. He's talking to another wrestler. He's talking to an opponent, a competitor. "YOU'RE TALKING TO THE MAN THAT WILL TAKE YOU OUT IN SIX DAYS!," Triple H yelled. Executioner then said, "Well, in that case..." and struck a blow. The COO responded back and the two brawled around the ring, even getting a taste of what the Cell will be like on Sunday. Security guards and road agents weren't even enough to keep the two apart. Referees failed horribly, as both Executioner and Triple H got rid of them with ease. At one point, Executioner tossed Mike Chioda into the Cell wall like a Barbie doll. The entire WWE roster had to stop the fight from escalating into a bloody war. At Hell In A Cell, that's exactly what it will be. A war. The man defending the company that will be his sooner rather than later against the man that respects no one, possibly even himself. Inside The Devil's Playground. Will Triple H end The Executioner's career and get rid of WWE's biggest problem in the match he rules? Or will The Executioner continue his reign of terror and prove the COO isn't even enough to stop him?


	4. Battle of the Freakazoids HIAC

Mark Henry and Big Show have been having troubles with each other since the all-brand battle royal. At Night Of Champions, the two faced off in what was billed as "The World's Strongest Man Meets The World's Largest Athlete." In the end, the match was ruled a no-contest when Henry superplexed Show off the top turnbuckle and the resulting impact caused the ring to collapse. The result caused a firestorm among wrestling circles. WrestlingFigs, the world's largest wrestling-related forum, came up with the consensus of: "Bad ending to an otherwise PPV-worthy match." Arda Ocal of Ring Posts stated that: "It was unfortunate the ring collapsed because Henry and Show treated this match like a real fight between enemies." Henry's Twitter account blew up with tweets about the ending. One guy suggested that the two behemoths should square off again at Hell In A Cell. And this time, it should be INSIDE Hell in a Cell. Henry re-tweeted it and replied with: "On RAW SuperShow tomorrow, I'll address that." The World's Strongest Man was true to his word. Showing up in Brooklyn with a big smile on his face, Henry stated that Big Show is a weak, pathetic excuse for a giant, and the fact that he made the ring collapse with one suplex proved he was the better man 24 hours ago. Henry also said on that note, Show shouldn't come looking for rematches anytime soon, because he has plans to move forward and get in the hunt for the World Heavyweight Championship. "Crank It Up" by Brand New Sin played at the Barclays Center as Show stated Henry knows he'll lose the rematch. Henry said that the fact that Show keeps harping on the prospect of another bout proves he'll never be satisfied in life, and that nothing the 441-pound giant says will convince him to get in the ring with him again. In response, Big Show stopped Henry before he could leave the ring and knocked him out with the Weapon of Mass Destruction, or the W.M.D. (as Cole has started to call the KO Punch). Jerry "The King" Lawler wondered whether this will be enough to get a rematch out of Henry. Apparently, it wasn't needed. Four days later on SmackDown, Mike "The Flame" Anderson, sensing the feud between the two men is far from over, decided that only one behemoth can rule the blue brand. Which is why in nine days at Hell In A Cell, Mark Henry will face Big Show in a Hell in a Cell Match! To make sure there's a winner this time, the ring will be reinforced (per the suggestion of Brock Lesnar, who had a similar problem with Show). Later that night, Henry faced Sin Cara. "Tonight, I'm creating WWE's first-ever Hall of Pain, and Sin Cara is going to be my first inductee." The World's Strongest Man made quick work of Sin Cara, defeating him in less than six minutes with the World's Strongest Slam. After the match, Henry executed it twice more (the third time on a steel chair). Henry then asked the Cell to be lowered, and he threw Sin Cara into the steel repeatedly. Henry then put Sin Cara's ankle in the chair, and attempted to break it with a splash off the second turnbuckle. Big Show came down to intervene, but Henry stopped him in the nick of time by whacking him with the chair over and over again. The last shot was in the skull and caused the World's Largest Athlete to black out. Henry announced that at Hell In A Cell, Show would become the next inductee into the Hall of Pain.

Six days before New Orleans on RAW SuperShow, Big Show teamed up with World Heavyweight Champion Christian to take on Henry, Wade Barrett, and Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match. Show and Henry brawled outside the ring and abandoned the match, which Captain Charisma won for him and his partner. Four days later, Henry and Show gave interviews to Cole in an empty black room. Henry vowed to induct Show into the Hall of Pain in 48 hours, while Show said that he needs just one W.M.D. to win. Show also got pissed when talking about SmackDown Money in the Bank winner Daniel Bryan, talking about how Bryan will never be the same after what Henry did to him during the all-brand battle royal. Show said that men like Henry deserve to go to Hell, and he's the only man that can take him there. Well, there you have it. Two freakazoids ready to clash inside The Devil's Playground. But who will survive? Will Mark Henry validate all his points and give the Hall of Pain its second member? Or will Big Show put away his arch-nemesis for good and make sure he never punishes anyone again? You better answer that quick, because WWE Hell In A Cell 2011 starts NOW!


	5. Christian vs Barrett vs Rhodes

The pay-per-view took place on October 2, 2011 at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. 9,400 members of the WWE Universe showed up. Not reaching 10,000 at least was odd for a major city, and the Saints beat the Jaguars earlier that day so the people who DID show up were pumped. To join the Twitter conversation on WWE InterAction, the Universe just needed to use the hashtag #HellInACell. The event was presented by WowWee's Light Strike and the theme song was "Set the World on Fire" by Black Veil Brides. In his predictions for the PPV, Ocal praised how WWE was able to sell an event in less than three weeks. He also stressed the importance of legitimizing Hell in a Cell as a major attraction again after such great buildup. In his words: "The past two events, WWE hasn't treated Hell in a Cell like a match where feuds are ended and Superstars bring out as much brutality as possible. It's felt like two men having a simple contest with a cage around them. And if they want, they can use it from time to time. Hell In A Cell has the potential to be an amazing show after what we've seen these past two weeks, but only if the company allows HIAC to be exactly what it is: Non-PG and vicious." Many people wondered if the PPV would bring back the violence and chaos that Hell in a Cell epitomized, and all they had to do was watch and find out. After a "Don't Try This At Home" PSA, the video package began.

MICHAEL COLE: In my mind, it is still the most barbaric match in the WWE.

JERRY "THE KING" LAWLER: You're literally changed forever when you walk into Hell in a Cell.

CARSON STEWART: It's the match that literally ended a man's career.

RANDY ORTON: When you win, you almost forget about the pain and suffering. When you lose, it hurts all over and it feels terrible.

TRIPLE H: Not many men jump on board when they're asked to compete here. It really is survival of the fittest.

CODY RHODES: Weapons are used too, so you feel like you're in a 20 to 25-minute nightmare.

WILLIAM KELLY-MCLAURIN: You have to keep going. You have to survive in here. Or else those scars mean NOTHING.

JOHN CENA: You'll never be the same mentally or physically when you're in this match. You're virtually living in Hell.

THE UNDERTAKER: Welcome...to Hell...IN A CELL!

The four main events were highlighted in the video. Bodies broken. Careers shortened. Lives impacted. That's what Hell in a Cell does. The pyro exploded all over the set and there were even three cauldrons of fire on the top of the stage. We were welcomed to Hell In A Cell by Cole, Lawler, Booker T, and Stewart. They hyped up all four main events as The Devil's Playground was being lowered. Spanish commentators Marcelo Rodriguez and Carlos Cabrera were introduced. This was big for Spanish viewers because Rodriguez was taking over full-time for Hugo Savinovich, who left the company a week ago. Tony Chimel announced the World Heavyweight Championship Triple Threat HIAC Match, and a video package aired. Rhodes came out first to a chorus of boos, and said that contrary to popular belief, when he wins, he will not have separate reigns for the Intercontinental and World Heavyweight titles. Instead, Rhodes will unify the two to create the Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship. The IC champ stated that SmackDown deserves one true, legitmate champion, and he is that champion. "End of Days" by Jim Johnston started playing in New Orleans as Barrett entered the Cell. World Champion Christian entered and vowed in an interview with King earlier in the day that he would win and Barrett and Rhodes' egos will get in the way of them winning. Referee Chad Patton raised up the title and we were underway. The first-ever Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match.

Barrett and Rhodes, naturally, worked against Christian in the early stages and wore him down. Stewart referred to it as a brilliant strategy because taking one man out of the equation will take a huge benefit for them. Cole said that if Stewart has been paying any attention lately, Barrett and Rhodes have pretty much figured out they need to team up to take out Christian. Booker talked about his interview with Barrett an hour beforehand, and he talked about how much he dislikes Rhodes, calling him a "paper champion" and "too flamboyant." However, Barrett also said he hates Christian, and that he had no choice but to team with Rhodes to get what he wants. Christian was thrown into the Cell wall. by both men, and then had his face rammed into the door repeatedly by Barrett. Rhodes grabbed a chair from under the ring and started abusing the World Heavyweight Champion with it. With Christian down, Barrett turned on the Intercontinental Champion by ramming him into the Cell wall. Barrett then suplexed Rhodes onto the wall, and covered him in the ring. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Lawler said that Christian is in deep trouble now, because in Triple Threat matches, the champion doesn't need to be involved in the decision to lose the title. Add that to the fact that Captain Charisma only has a 33.3% chance of winning, and the odds aren't in his favor. Barrett utilized his bareknuckle brawling skills against SmackDown's #2 champion, and Booker commented on this by bringing up the interview, where Barrett said that his fighting ability fits like a glove inside Hell in a Cell. Barrett picked Rhodes up for Wasteland, but it failed and Rhodes nailed the Beautiful Disaster Kick. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! We almost crowned a new World Heavyweight Champion. Cole used his annual PPV "Did You Know?" facts, stating that if Rhodes wins, he will become the first man since Triple H in 2002 to hold both the IC and WHC belts at once. King hated the idea of Rhodes unifying the titles if he wins, stating that "the last thing we need is his smug face tomorrow night, talking about how much of an amazing champion he is." Rhodes stomped on Barrett repeatedly (taken from Randy Orton) and then nailed a fist drop (taken from Ted DiBiase). Stewart noticed Rhodes channeling The Legacy and that when he spoke to him earlier in the week about his time with the group, the Intercontinental Champion was quoted as saying: "Randy taught me and Ted how to be men. We really learned how to survive and toughen up whenever the situation called for it. And one day, I plan on using those tactics to become successful in the business." Christian returned and immediately went after Rhodes, making it seem more like a street fight than a wrestling match. Of course, there was nothing Patton could do, because it was a Triple Threat protected by Hell in a Cell. Christian tried to excite the New Orleans crowd with a picture-perfect flying European uppercut. Captain Charisma then threw CR out of the ring and punished him using the Cell wall. Cole stated how when it comes down to The Devil's Playground, in a sadistic way, it can be both your best friend and mortal enemy. Stewart asked Cole if he's ever heard the old saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend," and Cole responded with: "What the hell does that have to do with what I'm talking about?" Stewart was referring to how Barrett and Rhodes were forced to team up against the common enemy Christian, but he might've been too late with that. Christian, enraged, wanted to punish Rhodes and make him suffer, so he got the steel steps and bushwhacked the Marietta native in the head with it. The World Heavyweight Champion threw the steps in the ring, waiting for Barrett to get up. Christian made sure he tasted the steps as well. Captain Charisma threw the steps at Rhodes, who knew enough to escape before his head started bleeding more. Yes, now Rhodes is busted open. Because this is Hell In A Cell, and the boundaries are going to be pushed more at gimmick PPVs like these, no trainers came to stop the blood from oozing further. Christian threw Barrett out of the ring Royal Rumble-style onto Rhodes, and when the two were stirring, the World Heavyweight Champion threw caution to the wind with a double crossbody off the top turnbuckle. Now all three men were down. Christian got up first and threw Barrett back inside. He propped him up on the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex (the ring by the way will only be reinforced for the Mark Henry/Big Show match). However, out of nowhere, the Intercontinental Champion caught Christian with a powerbomb, which in turn caused the superplex. Rhodes was just hanging on the second rope hoping to gain an advantage. Captain Charisma was nailed with Cross Rhodes, and the WWE Universe just knew history was about to be made. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Rhodes, the crowd, and the commentators were all stunned we didn't crown a new champion just now. The Intercontinental Champion hit Cross Rhodes on Barrett, and covered him. ONE! TWO! NO! Christian stopped it with a chair shot to Rhodes' back. The "Peeps" were in full force as Christian clapped his hands and got ready for the Killswitch. He hooked it and got it! GOT HEEEEEEMMMMM! Cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Rhodes survived the Killswitch. Christian, desperate, set up steel steps in the middle of the ring and attempted to Killswitch Barrett onto them, but the Season 1 winner of NXT pushed his opponent arm-first into the turnbuckle. Christian tried for a running attack, but Barrett caught him with the Winds of Change. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Barrett hit Wasteland on Christian (and then Rhodes) but instead of covering them from the jump, he threw Christian into the wall and pinned CR. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Barrett went for Wasteland again, but Rhodes squirmed free and nailed another Disaster Kick. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The Intercontinental Champion decided to put the World Heavyweight Champion back in the equation by hitting Cross Rhodes on the steps, but Christian countered it into a neckbreaker. Captain Charisma then threw Barrett into the wall and hit the Killswitch on Rhodes onto the steps. BAM! The cover, as the 9,400 in attendance counted along. ONE! TWO! THREE! Ladies and gentlemen, it was over. In a brutal Triple Threat Match contested inside Hell in a Cell (first time ever) Christian overcame the dual challenges of Wade Barrett and Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. For Cole, this is no Cinderella story. This is simply a titleholder who takes on all comers and triumphs. The Cell was almost raised, but Christian asked for it to stay put. He climbed The Devil's Playground and held up the Big Gold Belt on the roof a la Randy Orton. For this Toronto native, this is the stuff that legends are made of. Final result: Christian def. Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match to retain World Heavyweight Championship (Killswitch).

NEXT UP:

Hell in a Cell Match

Mark Henry vs. Big Show


	6. Mark Henry vs Big Show

A horrific scene occurred just before this match. After Christian retained the World Heavyweight Championship, Air Boom (Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne) defended the WWE Tag Team Championship against Awesome Truth (The Miz and R-Truth) in a Night of Champions rematch. This time, there were no countouts or disqualifications. In the end, Kingston nailed Miz with Trouble in Paradise while Bourne finished it off with Air Bourne. After the match, there were several "You suck" chants directed at Awesome Truth. It's a reference to their entrance theme "U Suck", which is a heel version of R-Truth's entrance theme "What's Up?" When interviewed backstage by Josh Matthews, the duo responded with a brutal attack, and R-Truth said the whole WWE Universe will see how much they really suck. After the match between CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio (which Punk won with the GTS followed by the Anaconda Vice) Awesome Truth came from under the ring and assaulted Punk with a lead pipe. Del Rio and his personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez were also beaten down with lead pipes. The timekeeper and RAW ring announcer Justin Roberts received pipe attacks as well. Referees, security guards, and road agents came to stop everything, but Awesome Truth and their lead pipes were more than enough defense. Eventually, the entire WWE roster (Triple H, The Executioner, Mark Henry, Big Show, WWE Champion John Cena, and William Kelly-McLaurin weren't there) came to stop the assault. It turned into a full-on riot as Miz and Truth showed no mercy with their pipe attacks, and at this point, Punk's skull was dripping blood and getting in his eyes. Del Rio had legitmately blacked out. Miz and Truth especially beat down Air Boom. The New Orleans Police Department (NOPD) had to be called in to end it all. They had nightsticks and handguns, and weren't afraid to use them against Awesome Truth. The two surrendered and were promptly arrested for assault and battery. Triple H suddenly arrived and started beating down Miz and Truth. The security guards, road agents, and the NOPD forced the COO to go backstage, which he did. Meanwhile, Awesome Truth was going to spend the night (maybe more) behind bars. Twitter blew up with tweets about it and #HellInACell became the top trending topic on that site for an hour and a half. Some had no idea if it was a work or a shoot. After the incident died down and the blood cleaned up (the attacks were still being talked about amongst the fans, though) the ring was reinforced for the Hell in a Cell Match between Henry and Show. As the Cell was being lowered, a video package aired, and then came the entrances.

The bell rang as Henry and Show sized each other up. The World's Strongest Man vs. The World's Largest Athlete inside The Devil's Playground. Show got the early advantange with a flurry of punches and kicks to Henry, and to King, he liked the urgency in the 441-pound giant's offense. Booker cited how important it was for Show to wear down Henry as quickly as possible, because in a match like Hell in a Cell, you don't want your opponent sticking around for too long. Show bashed Henry into the Cell wall time and time again, and put him back in the ring. A failed chokeslam turned into a DDT, and Henry had the upper hand now. The Silsbee native punished Show, repeatedly displaying his strength and stomping on his ankle. This would work for later when Henry plans to induct Show into the Hall of Pain. Cole brought up another "Did You Know?" by praising Show as the man that changed Hell in a Cell forever. In 2006 at Unforgiven, then-ECW Champion Show teamed up with Vince and Shane McMahon to take on D-Generation-X in a 3-on-2 Handicap Hell in a Cell Match. Because the giant couldn't fit inside the original 16-foot, two-ton structure, it was remade into a 20-foot, five-ton structure and kept as the design to this day. Henry clotheslined Show out of the ring and got his turn to punish. The giant's skull bounced off the Cell wall like a baseball bouncing off Josh Hamilton's bat. Stewart talked about interviewing Henry earlier in the day about if he was nervous about entering The Devil's Playground for the first time, and Henry responded with: "That's not even a question. You'll never see me nervous about anything, and even if I am, I destroy it within seconds. As far as I'm concerned, Hell in a Cell should be afraid of me and the mess it'll be when I damage it." Cole, seeing how Stewart backed himself into a corner with that question, said: "Stick with me, Carson. You'll go places learning from a real journalist." Henry took a steel chair and went to town on Big Show's ankle, hoping to weaken it as much as possible. Henry then stood in the middle of the ring while the crowd booed wildly and yelled, "This is what I do! I'll break everybody!" Henry then climbed the top turnbuckle and attempted a risky high-flying attack. It appeared as if he was going for a clothesline on the outside. Whatever it was, it was a bad move because Show caught him with the W.M.D. in mid-air. Both men were down for about a minute, and Show got up first. He slammed Henry back-first into the Cell wall numerous times, and then hit him in the head with the steel steps twice, busting Henry open. Show got Henry in the ring, and attempted a chokeslam. BAM! The only man to win the WWE, World Heavyweight, and ECW Championships in his career pinned Henry. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Cole said that had to be 2 7/8. Booker stated how neither man cannot and will not quit tonight. There had to be a winner. Desperate to end it as soon as possible, Show went for another chokeslam, but Henry wiggled free and bodyslammed the 441-pounder. Cole and King agreed that no one has ever picked Show up with such ease and quickness, until tonight. Stewart said that maybe Henry really is all that, while Booker was dead silent. The crowd popped for "The Bodyslam Heard 'Round The World." To test the reinforced ring, Henry had a major smirk on his face. He propped Show up on the top turnbuckle, and the commentators, despite knowing the ring is reinforced, begged Henry not to do it. The former ECW Champion planned to re-create the earth-shattering superplex from Night Of Champions two weeks ago. With just one fall, the ring collapsed and it was ruled a no-contest. Match over. Bye.

Nah, I'm just kidding. The superplex was executed and the ring held. 859 pounds of humanity just crashed onto the canvas. DAMN! Henry got up without much struggle, and made the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Even after that, Show wasn't through. Henry decided to top the bodyslam and superplex with the biggest World's Strongest Slam this side of the French Quarter. BAM! Cole asked his three colleagues, "Did you hear the way Big Show's spine bent when it hit the canvas?" Booker responded with, "That has to be the greatest feat of strength I've ever seen in this business." The cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Now, Henry was almost about to scream, and for good reason. Nearfall after nearfall after nearfall. The crowd was almost spent, while the commentators were almost out of words. King summed it up best by saying, "The most exciting Hell in a Cell Match I've seen in a long time." Henry had to put Show away, and threw him out of the ring and propped him up on the wall. The Silsbee native was attempting a spear through the wall like Edge at SummerSlam 2008 against The Undertaker. However, as Henry made his move, Show got him by the neck and bulldogged him through the wall and onto the now-broken piece of it. Henry was incapacitated, while Show's back was in pain. His eyes were dead open as some members of the WWE Universe started applauding. This match really was bringing The Devil's Playground back to life. Well, not like the first one didn't, but the people are just really into this one. Show slowly stood up, and removed Henry from the broken Cell piece. Show ripped the piece off completely, stood Henry up, and made his face even more crimson-masked by ramming his skull with the piece. Show put the piece and Henry in the ring, and chokeslammed him on the piece. BAM! Going for the cover, Show had a smirk on his face while Scott Armstrong counted. ONE! TWO! NO! Show removed himself from Henry's body, opened up his hand, closed it, screamed, and cleaned Henry's clock with the W.M.D. BAM! The cover, while the Universe chanted along. ONE! TWO! THREE! In what will be talked about for days as the match that legitimized Hell In A Cell as a major PPV and the structure itself as a vicious concept once again, Big Show took down Mark Henry and proved that a giant's rage stomps all over the rage of the strongest man in the world. Not exactly done yet with Henry, Show decided to induct him into his own Hall of Pain. Show wrapped a chair around Henry's neck and threw him head-first into the turnbuckle. That's what us wrestling fans call "The CM Punk." EMTs, trainers, and referees came to Henry's side as Show slapped hands with fans and raised up his other hand in victory. Final result: Big Show def. Mark Henry in a Hell in a Cell Match (W.M.D.)

NEXT UP:

Hell in a Cell Match

Triple H vs. The Executioner

If Triple H wins, The Executioner is fired and banned from the WWE for one year; if The Executioner wins, Triple H remains COO, but can no longer run RAW


	7. Triple H vs The Executioner

Cameras had actually followed Awesome Truth to the Orleans Parish Sherriff's Office, where their detainment was shown live on pay-per-view. Many people (even the smartest wrestling critics) were unsure on whether it was a work or a shoot. Triple H was shown walking towards the ring while several WWE Superstars stared at him. Looks like the roster doesn't think the COO handled this well. It was time for his match with The Executioner. A video package aired (the reinforcements removed and the Cell wall repaired) and then Executioner made his entrance. King said in many ways, Executioner was made for Hell in a Cell because of his destructive tendencies and complete lack of humanity. "The Game" by Motorhead played as Triple H entered the New Orleans Arena to a thunderous reaction. Cole said that if Executioner was made for this match, Triple H is the king of it. Eight appearances inside Hell in a Cell and six victories, even more than the man who has had recess inside The Devil's Playground more times than anyone else, The Undertaker. This makes Triple H Hell in a Cell's greatest competitor to many. Stewart agreed with Cole and said that other than The Undertaker, the only guy who can tell you everything you need to know about HIAC is Triple H. He had a great interview with The Game earlier in the week about his match, the Cell itself, and the PPV. The COO and Executioner stared each other down with The Devil's Playground around them, and then the bell rang. Booker said the stakes in this match are bigger than some people make it out to be. Either we won't see The Executioner until October 2012, or someone new will take over WWE's flagship show.

Executioner charged at Triple H from the beginning and showed undeniable ferocity, even attempting Armageddon at one point. Cole talked about how urgency has been the theme at Hell In A Cell tonight. We saw Barrett and Rhodes take out Christian repeatedly, we saw Show and Henry wearing each other down, and now we're seeing Executioner put the screws on Triple H. King said how this is not the same Triple H that has walked out of this Cell with the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships (only man to ever do that). Executioner then threw Triple H out of the ring and rubbed his face against the Cell. The 284-pounder from Cleveland used his boot for leverage. Executioner then put Triple H's arm on the steps and attempted to stomp on it, but The Game pulled it away and Executioner felt the pain. Triple H then nailed a clothesline on Executioner and tried to gain a second wind. Going under the ring, the COO grabbed his trusty sledgehammer A.J. (stands for Apathetic Judgment) and tried to connect, but Executioner ducked at the last second and A.J. simply crashed into the wall. Triple H went inside the ring, Executioner followed him, and the COO blindsided him with punches and kicks, and then took a page out of John Cena's playbook with a Fisherman's suplex. Triple H then hit two jumping clotheslines, a facebreaker knee smash, and a high knee. The King of Kings then hit the AA spinebuster, and Cole said that this is when Triple H is at his most dangerous, his most dominant point. He did his signature pose for the Bayou and then hit the Pedigree. Was it over? Could it be? Will Executioner be fired? ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Booker said that not many men are that resilient and battle-tested to kick out of the Pedigree, and Executioner is one of those men. The COO clotheslined Executioner out of the ring and made him bleed with the Cell wall. About 20 times Executioner's skull was rammed into the wall. Stewart gave all men who walk into Hell in a Cell for the first time a tip: Never walk in there against Triple H. The Game did the DX chop to Executioner and then tried to use the steel steps against him, but a drop toehold made Triple H fall face-first onto the steps. Executioner took the steps for himself and busted his boss open with them. Executioner yelled at the referee to unlock and open the Cell door. After the door was opened, Executioner took Triple H out and suplexed him onto the wall. Executioner grabbed a mic and then climbed the 20-foot, five-ton structure. "All you people should understand something about fairytales. They're made-up, fictional, pointless. It's just for one shining moment, they give you something to believe in. Well, that's what it is here tonight. Triple H winning this match is a pointless, made-up, pathetic dream. A fairytale, a fable, a bedtime story. Not only will he not win, he doesn't GET to win." As the crowd's booing grew louder, it soon turned to cheers as Triple H started climbing the Cell as well. "You people don't get to win, the New Orleans Saints don't get to win another Super Bowl, the only person right now who gets to win...is me. And I don't give a damn what Triple H says about it." Just then, Triple H turned Executioner around and hit him with A.J. BAM! The shot went directly to Executioner's skull, and made the fans roar. The camera shot of The Cerebral Assassin bloodied made King say "The brutality of Hell in a Cell is now officially back." In many ways, he was right. Christian, Barrett, and Rhodes got the ball rolling by leaving nothing behind. Henry and Show added to that TV-14 mentality by validating it. And now, Triple H put the final nail in the coffin with that sledgehammer shot. Hell in a Cell was back, bitches. As Executioner started stirring, Triple H created a cool visual by locking in the Ace of Spades-on the Cell roof. Executioner was screaming in pain as Triple H showed no mercy with the inverted Indian deathlock. Rarely does the Greenwich native ever use this move. Until tonight, that is. This is The Devil's Playground, after all. Triple H posed and got set for the Pedigree. However, Executioner stunned all with a wicked back bodydrop. BAM! "The impact of that made The Game bounce off the roof and onto his stomach," said Cole with astonishment. Executioner climbed back down and held the COO by his arm. Before he fell onto the floor on his skull (possibly leading to a legitimate spinal injury or death) Executioner shifted his weight and had Triple H on his shoulders. The Cleveland native threw the 13-time world champion back in the ring, and went under for a weapon. Although this wasn't A.J. (you can tell because Triple H actually wrote "AJ" on it) it was still a sledgehammer, and it was still Triple H being taken down by his own weapon. Crimson-masked, Executioner waited to strike, then attacked. But Triple H kicked him in the midsection, and then in the skull with Sledgehammer #2. BAM! Triple H took out a wooden table, and set it up in the ring. Triple H then posed, and at long last, hit another Pedigree. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! A "This is awesome!" chant broke out, and the COO simply laid in the middle of the ring. Almost 30 minutes later, and neither man has been able to finish the job. Triple H took the steps, and set it up under the table for maximum pain. Triple H set up Executioner for a third Pedigree, but it was countered into a nasty clothesline. Executioner then took Sledgehammer #2 and gave the bloody Triple H, in his own words, a taste of his own medicine. BAM! The COO was struck in the skull with the hammer. Executioner saw the 2002 Royal Rumble winner's table and steps set-up, and used it for himself. The Cleveland native hit Armageddon through the table, onto the steps. BAM x3! Everyone watched in horror as Executioner made the cover. ONE! TWO! THREE! "Everybody Down" by Nonpoint played as Executioner slowly raised up his own arm. Walking into The Devil's Playground with the man who many consider to be the king of the structure, The Executioner took a serious beating and a bloody face to save his WWE career. And in turn, he made sure Triple H would no longer run RAW. In hindsight, it didn't seem like a big problem. But this was the future of Monday nights we're talking about here. A couple of weeks ago, it was Vince and his son-in-law running the show, and not even THAT was going to be long-term. And a couple months before that, a computer was making the decisions. A freaking computer! But thanks to Jason "The Executioner" Ryder and his path of destruction, WWE has no choice but to find a brand-new man in charge. Someone who can control RAW for months, not days or even weeks. Months. Add that to Awesome Truth and "The Nightmare In NOLA," and this COO will have lots of questions to answer in 24 hours. As Executioner kept yelling, "I...AM...GOD!," referees helped a ketchup-faced Triple H out of The Devil's Playground. Blood was also on his body and arms. Cole summed up everything for us with this: "Never have I been more uncertain about the future of this company...than I am here tonight." Final result: The Executioner def. Triple H in a Hell in a Cell Match (Armageddon)

NEXT UP: c-champion

Hell in a Cell Match

WWE Championship

John Cena-c vs. William Kelly-McLaurin


	8. Cena vs Kelly-McLaurin

After the whirlwind of a night, the WWE gave us a great bathroom break opportunity when Dolph Ziggler gave us a "State of the United States Championship" address. They went all out for this, as the ring was covered in red fabric, there was a podium, and Ziggler came out wearing an Obama-style ensemble. Cole mentioned how the U.S. title belt was extra-polished for the occasion. He talked about the lack of challengers on RAW, and that as the greatest United States Champion of all-time, he demands more competition to take down. The crowd was booing wildly, but it soon turned to cheering when "Radio" by Watt White played. It was the Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder! The night after Night Of Champions, Ziggler announced his address would take place at Hell In A Cell. Ryder came out and asked Ziggler why he can't challenge for the belt in two weeks. In response, Ziggler beat down the Long Island native. The next week on RAW SuperShow, Ziggler called Ryder "dead weight" and that he is zero competition. Once again, Ryder challenged Ziggler to a title match, and once again, he was attacked, this time with the title. Looks like the third time might be the charm. When the United States Champion told the Internet Champion to get out of "his" ring, Ryder said he would-right after he put Ziggler down. The Long Island Iced Z beat down Ziggler and even nailed the Broski Boot through the podium. "Woo! Woo! Woo!" chants filled the New Orleans air as Ryder caught The #Heel with the Rough Ryder. WWE's favorite YouTube user raised up the U.S. gold as the New Orleans Arena and the commentators gave him an ovation. "Are you kidding me? This loser comes here and interrupts an insightful speech by Dolph Ziggler for a title match! Understand this, Zack: You're not on Ziggler's level. He said so himself. Go back to Long Island watching your pathetic Islanders, you _Jersey Shore_ reject," said Cole with anger. He hates Ryder and Daniel Bryan. King and Stewart immediately followed that with an in-stereo "Oh, shut up, Cole." "Well, looks like great minds think alike," said King. After that, Randy Orton faced Sheamus. Mike "The Flame" Anderson said the winner of this match will see his stock rise in the World Heavyweight Championship picture, alluding to a possible title match at Vengeance in three weeks. Just as The Viper was about to end it with the RKO, Cody Rhodes came out for some odd reason and simply stared at Orton. That distraction was enough for Sheamus to hit the Brogue Kick and win. After the match, the Intercontinental Champion attacked The Legend Killer with Cross Rhodes and told him through a mic: "You cut the head...off the viper, and all the venom...goes with it. Sleep with one eye open, Randy." Ocal called it "a brilliant move by WWE" and "A feud with a high-profile guy like Orton is exactly what Rhodes needs to elevate himself to the main-event level. Their days in The Legacy make a great storyline already and if WWE decides to give Orton the IC title, it's immediate prestige for the belt." Stewart guessed that Rhodes is taking his frustrations out on Orton because he failed to win the World Title earlier. "Do you listen to yourself when you talk?," said an annoyed Cole. Starting on November 19 (the night before Survivor Series) the WWE will present a new, live Saturday night show entitled Main Event. The 90-minute show will recap the previous week and include interviews with Superstars, updates on injured wrestlers' conditions, and a look at who's in the title hunt. There will even be a panel of studio analysts (Cole, Lawler, Booker, Stewart, and Jim Ross). And on select weeks, there will be wrestling matches. The first interview promises to include someone big. The WWE has tried the news show format in the past and failed for the most part. But now, the company will introduce the concept Main Event. The fun starts on November 19 at 8/7c on USA Network.

Cole, Lawler, Booker, and Stewart recapped the night's action:

Christian def. Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match to retain World Heavyweight Championship

Air Boom (Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne) def. Awesome Truth (The Miz and R-Truth) to retain WWE Tag Team Championship

CM Punk def. Alberto Del Rio

Big Show def. Mark Henry in a Hell in a Cell Match

The Executioner def. Triple H in a Hell in a Cell Match; Triple H, by virtue of losing, can no longer run RAW

Sheamus def. Randy Orton

It was time for our last match here in the Bayou. The Cell was lowered for the final time as Cole and King hyped up the WWE Championship match. "And ladies and gentlemen, this match isn't just for a title. It's for validation, and for one night only, throwing friendship away to see who the better man really is," said Cole. This video package was more introspective than the others, as interviews were shown of various WWE Superstars discussing their opinions on Cena and Kelly-McLaurin. When talking about Cena, Triple H said: "I always knew he was destined for greatness. It's hard to believe he still isn't the man around here." Edge, who was forced to retire in January due to spinal stenosis, said: "Cena is without a shadow of a doubt, the toughest opponent I've ever locked horns with. I mean, the strength of this man just makes you say wow." Randy Orton said: "Lots of guys sit here and say Cena learned from them and became who he is today because of them. Well, I learned from Cena. He taught me how to elevate my game, and become more mature and cautious in the ring, so I can't imagine where I'd be without him." When talking about William Kelly-McLaurin, CM Punk said: "He's kind of the badass good guy. While Cena is the Boy Scout (Punk laughs) William isn't afraid of getting in your face and challenging you. Sometimes he's able to get himself into these situations that normal men would collapse under, and then he just sits there and laughs at it. That's what I can appreciate about him." The Miz said: "I learned how to be arrogant and cocky from him. The fans eat up everything he does, and he is so cool doing these things. So far, I haven't been able to gain the support he has and even he's told me that unlike me, he cares about the WWE Universe and shows it. But he's also given me self-confidence and that I shouldn't let what other people say stop me from being awesome. That's exactly why I was able to beat Cena at WrestleMania this year." Christian said: "He's a warrior mixed with sadist in the ring. The more punishing and brutal the situation is, the more he thrives. When TLC came around last year, a lot of the boys were anxious and here he is pissed that he couldn't compete in a dangerous match like that. And he's also battle-tested. I found that out the hard way in Atlanta this year. He has the strongest will in the company and the most competitive attitude in the company." The buildup to the match was then focused on, and we heard Cena tell Kelly-McLaurin: "You need to understand that 2008 is over. The guard has changed, Wade Barrett isn't talking crap when he says it, it's a new era and I plan to lead that era after nine years hurting myself trying to be somebody." Kelly-McLaurin said: "John, once you beat me, you'll be the man. You'll truly be the WWE Champion. But in my mind, I'm not looking at the man. I'm looking at the placeholder. And I'm looking at the seat-warmer. I'm on top for a reason, and even after Hell In A Cell, you still won't know that reason." The time is now for both men to rise up. John Cena or William Kelly-McLaurin? Who wants the WWE Championship more? And who has the bigger heart to suffer in Hell and prosper? "No Sleep 'Til Brooklyn" by the Beastie Boys played in the New Orleans Arena as Kelly-McLaurin entered to a standing ovation. Cole said how the self-proclaimed Master of the Marcys is no stranger to Hell in a Cell, having competed in it four times and winning three. One of those times was at Vengeance 2005 where he suffered a broken shoulder and retained the World Heavyweight Championship against Triple H. Stewart agreed with Christian wholeheartedly, and that Kelly-McLaurin definitely has the strongest will in the company. "Save the fanboy talk for your blog, Carson," snarled Cole. "Says the guy who kisses Miz's ass," replied Stewart. King said that he doesn't think Kelly-McLaurin is happy for Cena winning the WWE Championship and that he seems upset that he's not holding it. Booker said that he definitely is happy for Cena and he interviewed him earlier in the week at the Hell In A Cell press conference. In the interview, Kelly-McLaurin says that Cena deserves the belt and that he is just simply trying to get him into the competitive spirit. Booker said he admires that mentality and that when you're in championship situations, your friendship can only get you so far and taking care of business needs to be the bigger priority. The WWE Champion arrived next to a chorus of cheers and had a burst of energy heading towards the Cell. Cole said that history is definitely on Cena's side, because in the 14-year history of Hell in a Cell, we've seen 11 championship matches, and the title has only changed hands twice, so the odds clearly aren't in Kelly-McLaurin's favor. On the other hand, experience might end up being the deciding factor, as this is only Cena's second trip into the Devil's Playground. Add to the fact that he lost the only Hell in a Cell match he's ever been in (Randy Orton won the WWE Championship in 2009). Stewart asked the folks watching at home if Cena will still be WWE Champion the next time the company comes to us on pay-per-view. Tickets for Vengeance in San Antonio in three weeks go on sale on October 8. The champion and challenger stared each other down and shook hands with cocky smiles as referee Mike Chioda raised up the richest prize in sports-entertainment. The bell rang and we were underway here tonight in NOLA.

The two men locked up to start tonight. Cole said to expect more in-ring action as neither Cena nor Kelly-McLaurin will utilize the Cell too much. Stewart said for this match, the cage is only a backdrop and nothing else. Funny, that's how it's been for the past two years. Kelly-McLaurin got the advantage first, using various submission holds on the WWE Champion. Cena was especially worn down in the early stages by the surfboard. King said how survival is extremely important for the 2008 Royal Rumble winner. Not only does Kelly-McLaurin have more experience, he knows far more tricks than Cena does so craftiness is a virtue. Cena got out of the surfboard by standing up and slamming Kelly-McLaurin on the canvas. Cena then tried to gain a second wind and nailed his friend with a couple punches and a Fisherman's suplex. Cena clotheslined Kelly-McLaurin and then hit a fallaway slam. Stewart admired how Cena is trying to dig down deep and use offense that is unusual for him. Surprisingly agreeing with that, Cole said that's exactly why Cena is undefeated in "I Quit" matches, because he keeps surviving and thinking of new ways to win. The WWE Champion had a smile on his face and thought of something. Why not use the Cell? It wouldn't hurt. It's just legal that way. King knew Cena had an idea. Within seconds, Cena was tossing Kelly-McLaurin into the Cell wall like a Barbie doll time and time again. Booker said he's hardly ever seen so much aggression out of Cena before, but he likes it. The Cenation leader then put Kelly-McLaurin up on his shoulders and nailed an electric chair drop on the wall. The 9,400 members of the WWE Universe were colored intrigued by Cena's urgent offense. And once again, Cole brought up the hurry-up style of these matches. "This has been one Hell of a pay-per-view," said Stewart. Cole then groaned at Stewart's pun. Cena put the two-time Royal Rumble winner (2005 and 2006) into the ring, and went for the AA, but Kelly-McLaurin broke free and went for Lights Out. However, Cena had the wherewithal to turn it into an inverted AA. BAM! The WWE Champion made the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Cena climbed the top turnbuckle, and did the "you can't see me." The legdrop to the back of the head did not fail. Cena attempted a proper AA this time, but Kelly-McLaurin kicked him in the side of his head and hit a Zig Zag (stolen from Ziggler). Kelly-McLaurin then took Cena's legs and catapulted him into the turnbuckle. Kelly-McLaurin then stole something from Jack Swagger with three corner slingshot splashes. Even after that, Cena kicked out. The Brooklyn native set the WWE Champion up on the top turnbuckle, met him up there, and the Shining Wizard sent Cena crashing to the floor. When the Cenation leader got up, Kelly-McLaurin gave him no breathing room with a dropkick. This sent Cena bouncing off the Cell wall. The former Undisputed Champion slammed Cena back-first into the wall repeatedly, and at one point, it caused Stewart to say, "It's almost like you don't have a conscience in these types of matches. You're only focused on three things: Destroy, destroy, destroy." The other three men agreed with him the whole way. Kelly-McLaurin then exposed the steel springs on the ring apron, and threw Cena's skull into them. BAM! The WWE Champion was dazed now. Kelly-McLaurin, now having the hunter's mentality, was not content with that and threw Cena into the springs again, this time bloodying him. The old-school rap lover almost had a smile on his face, and King said: "What kind of sick man could be proud of doing that to his friend?" Kelly-McLaurin got a wooden table from under the ring, and attempted a suplex. But Cena countered it into his own suplex on the floor. The WWE Champion grabbed a barbed wire baseball bat and played State Farm Home Run Derby with his friend's skull. Now both men were crimson-masked. Cena took the barbed wire off the bat and put it in the ring. He then hit Kelly-McLaurin with the bat twice more (once in the stomach, and once in the back). Cena put Kelly-McLaurin back in the ring and was prepared to finish him off with the STF. However, instead of using his arms, the WWE Champion used the barbed wire, which was his intention anyway. Now, Kelly-McLaurin's bleeding was getting worse, and he was closer and closer to tapping out. However, he didn't. The Master of Marcys somehow, someway, turned it into a roll-up. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Kelly-McLaurin was much too fast for Cena and he hit Lights Out. BAM! The cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The arena was at a fever pitch now. "What a match! What a MATCH!," bellowed an excited Cole. A replay was shown of the whole sequence starting with the STF counter while the former Undisputed Champion climbed the top turnbuckle. That table was still there. Before Kelly-McLaurin could fly, Cena got him by rubbing the barbed wire in his face. This temporarily made the Brooklyn native near-sighted and ripe for the picking. Next thing you know, Kelly-McLaurin was on Cena's shoulders, and dumped through a table thanks to an AA. The WWE Champion brought his friend back in the ring and propped him up on the top turnbuckle, going for a final AA. However, Cena was stunned. Literally. Kelly-McLaurin was in enough capacitation to hit Cena with a Stone Cold Stunner. The WWE Champion was staggering, but the Brooklyn native made it easier with a second-rope moonsault. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Kelly-McLaurin went for Lights Out, but Cena caught him right in the middle of the big finish and hit the AA. BAM! Cena went for the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! What was it going to take? With every nearfall, the anticipation only increased. "There's not a whole lot of time left before the big surprise," said Booker. In many ways, he was right. The WWE Champion went for a definitive AA, but Kelly-McLaurin wiggled free and hit Lights Out. Was it truly over? ONE! TWO! THREE! It was over. In a thrilling Hell in a Cell Match that incorporated brutality with Match of the Year-type wrestling, William Kelly-McLaurin had once again won the WWE Championship! "HE DID IT! WILLIAM FREAKING DID IT!," said Cole. As the fans gave Kelly-McLaurin an ovation and The Devil's Playground raised up, the Brooklyn native screamed in happiness as he usually does after a big win. Either that, or he loves watching Britani Knight. Cena, in a show of gratitude, handed Kelly-McLaurin the title. The man was gracious and raised the now-former WWE Champion's arm, as if to show both guys are winners. That only lasted for a short time though, as Kelly-McLaurin stunned the world by kicking Cena low and hitting him in the skull with the WWE Championship! "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME JUST HAPPENED?," said a shocked Stewart. What just happened was William Kelly-McLaurin turned heel. The new WWE Champion yelled at Cena to get the f*** up, and if he didn't, he'll make him. Kelly-McLaurin did exactly that by propping up a defenseless Cena, and hitting Lights Out-HARD. "William Kelly-McLaurin has...has done the unthinkable," said Cole in disappointment. "This is disgusting, just plain garbage," said King. "One thing's for sure: Hell In A Cell was an unforgettable night," said Booker. Stewart simply said he can't do this anymore and the shocked commentators asked where he's going. Once the crowd saw Stewart, Kelly-McLaurin's biggest supporter, leave the announce table, the boos rained down on our new WWE Champion. "No Sleep 'Til Brooklyn" played again as Kelly-McLaurin raised up his new gold and stood on Cena's fallen back. The same Universe that was chanting his name minutes before was now throwing plastic cups and unfinished cheeseburgers in the ring. Some even threw beer bottles and cups filled with Coke/Mountain Dew/Pepsi/Sierra Mist/Fanta/Canada Dry at the Master of Marcys. And that's how we signed off live from New Orleans. Final result: William Kelly-McLaurin def. John Cena in a Hell in a Cell Match to win WWE Championship (Lights Out). Well, Hell In A Cell, in Booker T's words, WAS an unforgettable event. We saw four Hell in a Cell matches that legitimized the concept once more, a harrowing scene with Awesome Truth and the New Orleans Police Department, our COO losing control of RAW, and a high-profile title change/heel turn. Well, we have three weeks to move forward. How will John Cena react to not only losing his title, but his friend? What can William Kelly-McLaurin do now that he has the gold and even more self-confidence? Who will Christian's next challenger be? Who will run RAW now, and what will Triple H do about "The Nightmare In NOLA?" And what exactly has SmackDown so pumped for Survivor Series, they're planning for the 25th anniversary early? Find out in my next story, Vengeance 2011. I guarantee you will NOT be disappointed!


End file.
